


But He's Your Brother

by Onthelastpage



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Self Loathing, Zack's POV, forbidden feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthelastpage/pseuds/Onthelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack has this problem. And he seriously wants it to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He's Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardblogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/gifts).



> I had this dream. And instead of ignoring the dream, I wrote it down. I don't ship Zack and Cody, so I won't be making anymore stories like this. But, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks guys! xx

There's a reason Zack and Cody no longer share a room.

It's not because of what you might think, that they're twins having to share a room all through their childhood. It's not that they were assigned to be in separate rooms with new room mates. It actually made more sense for them to be roomed together. They've known each other their whole lives, they've slept near each other their whole lives, they're practically the same person. It would be perfect for them to sleep only a few feet away from each other, right?

Not quite.

The argument, when Mr. Moseby suggested that they share a room, was started out by Cody. Zack didn't even get a chance to respond to Mr. Moseby before Cody started out on his rant. He was sick of living with Zack every single day. He was sick of how messy Zack was. How you couldn't tell the difference between what was clean, and what was not.

Of course Zack was offended. But he didn't try to argue. Not because he didn't like sharing a room with Cody. But because he just couldn't.

Ever since Zack, and Cody because they're twins, was about 10, he started realizing that the love he had for his brother wasn't exactly... brotherly. It's not what you think. He doesn't have some sick self infatuation with himself. That's not why he's attracted to his twin brother. They don't look that much alike, Zack made sure of that. Cody's hair is short and tamed. Zack's is longer and shaggy. Cody is thin. Zack is bulky. Cody is handsome. Zack is a freak who's in love with his brother.

So, when Cody said he didn't want to share a room with Zack, Zack agreed. He agreed because it was a lot easier not to imagine Cody naked, when he wasn't walking around with nothing but a towel on like it was no big freaking deal. When Cody used to get out of the shower when they lived at the Tipton, Zack would just walk right out of the hotel room to avoid seeing his wet, tan, gorgeous little brother. It's a lot harder to walk off a ship, though sometimes Zack thinks about it.  
Zack's not gay. That's the problem. If he was gay, he could chalk his attraction to Cody to him being the only male who's constantly around him. But, Zack Martin loves all the ladies. And one Cody Martin.

He tries his hardest to avoid Cody whenever he can. Especially when Cody is changing. He even went as far as forcing Cody to change in a closet because he didn't want to see his toned chest. Sometimes, though, it's really hard. Especially when Cody lays his head on Zack's shoulder when he gets tired. Or when he wants to have those late night talks about why Zack has been acting weird lately, and he falls asleep with his head on Zack's chest. It's times like these when Zack can't help but to run his fingers through Cody's hair, or kiss his cheek right before waking him up so they can each go to their own rooms when Cody starts to fall asleep on his shoulder. And sometimes he loves the feel of Cody breathing against him, he loves the way Cody makes small noises when Zack's fingers brush strands of hair out of his face. But he always hates it. Because he also loves how Cody sighs when he runs his fingers down his chest. And he loves how Cody squirms when he touches his abdomen in just the right spot.

It's these moments that Zack savors, it's these moments that Zack hates. So, instead of spending time with Cody day in and day out, Zack hangs out with Woody and whatever female he can entice with a smile. It's for these very reasons why Zack purposefully fails some of his classes, so he doesn't have to hang out with Cody after school. Why when Woody chooses to hang out with Cody, Zack sometimes hangs out with his random girl of the week. He tries not to think about the fact that every time he kisses this random girl, Cody's lips are what he imagines. He tries not to like it. He really, really tries.

There's a reason Zack and Cody no longer share a room. And Zack hates himself every day for it.


End file.
